Contract's End
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: After years of patience and careful planning, Sebastian finally gets what he's been denied for so long -post season 2- -character death- -will be made into a longer one-shot-


I was somewhat dissatisfied with the ending of season 2, so I wrote this.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kuroshitsuji.

-x-

Sebastian retraced his steps, heading to a certain destination he had been forced to go to for years.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He had worked diligently at what he had been asked to do, in exchange for the boy's soul. He had not anticipated another demon stealing his meal right from under his nose, nor for another demon to cheat him out of it entirely. In the end, Sebastian had gotten nothing but eternal servitude. It made him furious, being unable to undo what had been done. What made it worse was that Ciel Phantomhive still happened to have the contract mark, which in turn made Sebastian remain his butler. The young master seemed to enjoy it immensely, ordering the older demon about, without worrying about any consequences to his actions.

Years had passed, though time didn't matter much to Sebastian. He had searched all those long years to find a way to change Ciel back into a human, and claim his soul. Without the young master knowing what he was up to, of course. Sebastian was still one hell of a butler.

Sebastian reached the broken down ruin of a castle that he and Ciel had been living in for the past 60 years, and entered the falling apart structure, heedless of any falling debris. It would just bounce off him after it broke anyway. It was merely a nuisance that it happened to occur nearly once a day. Sebastian strongly suspected Ciel was amusing himself by breaking off pieces of the old building and hurling it at him when he wasn't suspecting it. Sebastian headed up a run-down staircase, to where Ciel rested in his room that was bathed in moonlight.

Sebastian allowed himself a thin, humorless smile. He had asked around for years, between other demons and some shinigami, and had finally found a way to make Ciel human once more. Sebastian would take the boy's soul, as the contract would become void upon Ciel becoming human again. Sebastian wasn't going to waste any time taking what was rightfully his. Not after waiting for so long.

-x

Ciel liked to indulge in sleep. Unlike Sebastian, he hadn't fully gotten rid of the need to lie down each night and doze for a few hours. Ciel had been having a pleasant dream, before it morphed into something more sinister and dark. Ciel could have sworn that he heard Sebastian's voice murmuring something in a soft tone. Sebastian. After sensing Sebastian's presence, Ciel woke out of his doze abruptly and saw the other demon's eyes glowing above smiling lips. Ciel blinked, chasing away more of the sleepiness he had let himself experience. Ciel couldn't remember the last time that Sebastian had smiled like that...wait...why was he in his true form?

"Good morning, young master."

Ciel was about to demand that Sebastian tell him what was going on, when the demon suddenly drove a long-nailed hand into his stomach. Ciel gasped in surprise at the sudden move, before Sebastian decided to drag his hand to one side sharply, ripping through skin and causing blood to pool around on the bed. Ciel was in shock, only able to stare at his butler in disbelief. It was then that Ciel noticed that something was off. It was the fact that the wound wasn't healing itself like it had before. The blood flow wasn't stopping. But why? Why wasn't it healing? It didn't make any sense. He hadn't felt pain like this since...since he had been human. Human.

Sebastian's smile widened once he saw that Ciel realized what was going on. Sebastian leaned in close, his breath tickling the wounded boy's ear, "That's right, young master. You're human again. I believe I've performed admirably as butler, so I will be taking my reward now." Sebastian took a step back to take in the sight a little longer, before he leant in again.

Ciel closed his eyes to the sight, feeling Sebastian's breath closer to his face, as the demon spoke to him.

"I believe this is checkmate, young master. Shall we end this?"

Ciel shivered involuntarily, feeling that something was not quite right as Sebastian drew closer to him. Ciel thought he heard Sebastian chuckle, before he felt an overwhelming darkness take him. Then Ciel Phantomhive knew no more.

-x

The demon known as Sebastian stood quite still, savoring the delightful, tasty little soul. He gaze flicked briefly to where Ciel had been moments before. All that was left was blood, and a blue ribbon that had been around the boy's neck. Sebastian turned and walked away without a backward glace, leaping away from the ruin. Sebastian halted atop a cliff edge, enjoying his freedom.

"Demons are such disgusting creatures."

Sebastian turned around to find William T. Spears standing a few paces away, deathscythe in hand. Sebastian smiled, barring his fangs a bit, "Oh? I didn't expect any reapers to be here so soon. I thought you wouldn't have noticed until later."

"Ciel Phantomhive is dead?" The question was asked in a clipped tone.

"Yes, he is," Sebastian said in a pleasant tone. The demon stepped backwards, toward the drop off. Sebastian gave William a mocking bow, "After all, I _was_ one hell of a butler." With a final smile, he vanished.

William was left behind to wonder if and when the demon might cause trouble in the future. It would mean more overtime for him.

-x-

Kind of short, but this wouldn't go away until I wrote it. I felt bad for Sebastian at the end of the season, and irritated with Ciel.


End file.
